worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
PA-06i Infantry SAMAS
Background Developed after the the war on Tolkeen, the CS realized several of the designs in use were just not living up to the what they were supposed to. Upon further research into the matter it was determined a modified/stripped down version of the original SAMAS would have sufficed in almost all areas of these designs and would have been very much more efficient and economical. With that in mind the designs in question have begun to be phased out as more of the original SAM's are taken from storage reserves and refurbished/refitted for front line infantry duty. Model Type - PA-06i Class - SAMAS Crew - 1 MDC By Location Ammo Drum 35 Rail Gun 50 Forearm Mini Missile Launcher 50 Back Pack Mini Missile Launcher 75 Hands 25 Arms 50 Legs 100 Head 70 Main Body 250 AR - 14 Armour - Stops up to and including standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md). Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Note - Head is a small target and can only be hit with a called shot at -3 to strike Note - Unit shuts down when Main Body SDC/MDC reaches 0 Speed Running - Triple the pilots speed Att. (Typically a spd of 30-60 or 20-40mph/30-60kph) Leaping - 4.5m from a stand still, 10m with a running start Range/Endurance - Effectively Unlimited. Pilot faitgues at only 10% the normal rate for a human. Note - I do not think a person could run a fixed speed in a true power armour such as this one. At best it will increase the wearers speed based on whatever their own speed attribute is. Statistics Height - 2.5m Length - 1.4m Width - 1.06m Weight - 165kg PS - 30 Android. Lift - 15 000lbs, Carry - 7 500lbs Cargo - None Power System - Nuclear Cost - 1.2 million credits Weapons C-40R 10mm Railgun Damage - 3d6 per round. Use gatling gun burst rules due to the railguns high rate of fire Range - 1800m Rate of Fire - Can only fire bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 400 rounds. Armour Piercing. Optional Use of Particle Rifle Damage - 1d6x10 Range- 900m Rate of Fire - single shot equal to pilots attacks Payload - 40 Optional Use of Mini Missile Rifle Damage - Varies by missile type Range- Varies by missile type Rate of Fire - 1 or 2 at a time Payload - 20 Optional use of a .50 cal Machine gun in place of Railgun Damage - 1d6x10+10sd (1d6+1md) per round. Use standard machine gun burst rules Range - 1500m Rate of Fire - can only fire bursts equal to pilots attacks payload - 500 rounds. Armour Piercing, Explosive or Ramjet ammunition can be substituted for increased firepower of the weapon Optional use of a 5.56mm Minigun in place of railgun Damage - 5d6sd per round (1d3md). Use standard gatling gun burst rules Rate of Fire - can only fire bursts equal to pilots attacks Range - 600m Payload - 800 rounds. Armour Piercing, Explosive or Ramjet ammunition can be substituted for increased firepower of the weapon Mini Missile Launcher (1 per arm) Damage - Varies by missile type Range - Varies with Missile type Rate of fire - 1 or 2 at a time Payload - 2 per launcher Optional Back Mounted Mini Missile Launcher Damage - Varies by missile type Range - Varies with Missile type Rate of fire - 1, 2, 4, or 6 at a time Payload - 30 Optional Back Mounted Surface to Air Missile Launcher Damage - 2d4x10 Range - 8km Rate of fire - 1 or 2 at a time Payload - 6 Light HE Surface to Air Missiles. Optional Back Mounted Surface to Surface Missile Launcher Damage - 1d4x10 (Frag blast radius 25ft) or 2d4x10 Light HE. Range - 4km Rate of fire - 1 or 2 at a time Payload - 8 Frag or Light HE Surface to Surface missiles. Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour Combat Basic/Elite Punch - 1d6md Kick - 2d4md Body Block - 5d6sd Restrained Punch - 4d6sd Systems of Note Nuclear powered - Life of the power supply varies anywhere from 20 years depending on specific manufacture. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 1 week if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 8 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shiedled upto seveal hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 15 miles (24km) for airborne targets and 8 miles (13km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 15 miles (24km) Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 350 miles (560km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 15 miles (24km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 90 decibels. Full Advanced optics system - telescopic (x8 magnification), passive night vision, thermo-imaging, infared, and ultraviolet (1000 feet/300m), References Rifts Main Book Rifts Ultimate Edition Coalition War Campaign, Rifts World Book 11 Image is an edited version of the image from both the Rifts main book and Rifts Ultimate Edition